Dragon Queen
by Harmony-Potter2
Summary: Hiccup is a girl named Hazel. At the age of 3 she is taken to the northern dragon nest where she met the great bewilderbeast. She becomes half dragon and has tons of fun with her dragon Toothless. But what happens when a force drags her back to berk 10 years later. How will her parents react. How will her friends react. Read to find out. Also posted on Wattpad


"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

["Dragon speech"]

Hazel's POV

I was wandering through the forest, it was about 5 in the afternoon and I was getting tired. My name is Hazel Horrendous Haddock lll. I have shoulder length auburn hair and pale skin. I am 3 years old and a girl but I don't need to be watched all the time. A few weeks ago I had accidentally shot down a night fury, which is a type of dragon, the rarest one in fact.

I had gone out to find it and surprisingly befriended it. I named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth. I didn't want to tell my mom and dad about him. My dad is a dragon killer and I don't want to lose my best friend and although my mom likes dragons I really didn't want to risk it.

I'm now heading home from where I had hidden toothless. I go into the great hall where the village was eating. I went over and sat next to my friend Asher. Asher is also 3 but Asher is male. He is my best 'human' friend. I'm a little smaller that him. I think he is on to my little dragon secret because he constantly asked if I was okay or if I had seen something I shouldn't of.

Another thing is I'm a lot paler than him, you know people used to think I wasn't going to make past my first winter because I was born premature which is why I'm so small. Well I proved them wrong. But the other day I overheard my parents talking to the town healer and I found out that even though I made it past my first winter, because of strong will, I most likely won't make it past 4.

This scared me a lot but I didn't show it. Asher knew too, and at this moment he could tell I was thinking about it. But he left me alone and he went to talk with the others while looking at me every few seconds.

After dinner was over my family, which consisted of my mom, Valka, my dad, Stoick who is also the chief of the village and, of course, me, we went back to our house at the top of a hill that looked over the rest of the village. Once we went inside I went up to my room and my mom followed me up. She stood silently in the doorway as I got ready for bed.

"Hazel" My moms voice broke me from what I was doing.

"Yes mommy" I responded, while turning my whole body to face her.

"Are you okay?"

' _What?'_ I gave her a confused look as I tilted my head slightly to the left as if I was a confused puppy. I wasn't really sure how to respond to this random question. ' _was she suspicious too!'_ she must of seen the confused look because after a few seconds she continued.

"You've been kind of distant."

I gave a look of understanding ' _Yup she's suspicious, crap what do I do.'_ I really had no clue what to do. "umm...I...I...umm." I stammered as I tried to come up with a solution. I suddenly found the ground very interesting and I only looked back up when I feft something on my shoulder. I saw my mom's hand on my shoulder and my eyes looked up her arm until I looked at her face. She was now at my eye level.

Suddenly I felt as I could trust her on this. I gave a small smile, "Promise you won't tell dad or anyone else?" Her brow rose. "Please mom." It took a few seconds but she finally nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I befriended a dragon"

She stared wide eyed and I started to think this wasn't a good idea. But then she gave a small smile and it only kept growing until she stood up in excitement and looked down at me. "This...this proves everything I believe! I knew it could be done!"

I looked at her face and saw pure joy as she was trying to comprehend the fact that I had a dragon friend. I gave her a smile.

"Would you like to meet him?"

She looked down once again and nodded. "Then we shall leave in the morning." I said striking a superhero pose and making my voice deep.

My mom giggled as she gave me a huge hug and tucked me into bed. I went to sleep that night excited for the next day.

* * *

In the morning I went down the stairs into the kitchen and found my mom already ready to go. I laughed slightly gaining my mother's attention. She turned around and gave a large smile while handing me a piece of bread for breakfast.

"Ready to go Hazel?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

I started to head toward the door with my mom close behind. We walked for about 10 minutes in a comfortable silence before the cove where I had hidden Toothless was in sight. I ran for the cove and made it to the top of it. I started to make my way down as my mom tried to catch up.

"Toothless! Where are you bud?"

The black dragon heard my call and bounded out of a cave that was at the far side of the cove. He landed on top of me and a licking attack commenced.

"Toothless stop!" I giggled hysterically. I heard laughing behind me and Toothless jumped off me and got into a defensive position. I stood up and placed a hand on his head to calm him down.

"Toothless no need to attack ... this is my mommy."

I watched as he went over to sniff my moms hand. He licked her hand as a symbol that she was accepted. My mom giggled slightly.

"Oh Hazel he's so beautiful. Did you know that he's a Night Fury?"

"Ya I did"

"Amazing" she exclaimed.

I told her everything I'd learned about Toothless and the small bit I knew about some others. Toothless was my age but dragons grow faster so he was bigger yet he couldn't hold my mom.

It was late in the afternoon and we were enjoying the silence of the cove when we heard the villager shouts in the distance. My mom stood up quickly and looked down at me.

"Hazel stay with Toothless. There is a dragon raid in the village."

I started to get slightly scared.

"Don't worry Hazel it will be fine."

I nodded as she ran out of the cove, through the forest to the village. I sat down next to Toothless and waited for her to come back. My head shot up when I heard pair of wing beats in the distance beating towards us.

* * *

Valka's POV

I ran into the village and found my husband fending off some Deadly Nadders. I ran up to him and he turned around to face me. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Where's Hazel?"

"Don't worry she's safe." He nodded and handed me my axe and ran back into the battle. I fended off the dragons without hurting them. The village had thwarted most of the dragons. I was running through the village helping put out fires when I heard an ear piercing scream coming from the forest. It kind of sounded like...

"Hazel!"

I ran off into the forest toward the cove where I had left my daughter. As I ran I hoped to the gods that it wasn't Hazel who had screamed. ' _Please Toothless Keep her safe'_

* * *

Toothless's POV

My rider let out a blood curtailing scream that startled me. If my rider was scared then I would protect her, especially if the queen was controlling the dragon that was heading toward us. It landed and tried to come closer to me and my rider. I jumped into a defensive position and roared at the giant dragon that I now knew as a Stormcutter.

["Stay away from her!"]

The dragon looked confused and tilted his head.

["But she is sick, the white king can heal her."]

I relaxed slightly at the Stormcutter's words. ' _This dragon knows the white king?'_ I had always longed for the White King's nest to be free from the control of the evil queen, which we dragons call the 'Red Death'.

I looked back at Hazel, who, by the way, was still scared out of her mind and looked about ready to scream again. I looked at her with concern and she looked into my eyes and seemed to calm down slightly. I looked back to the Stormcutter in front of me.

["Are you sure no harm will come to her? Because if you fool me and you lead us to the queen's nest, I will personally kill you ... understand?"]

The dragon nodded looking serious.

["No harm will come to the human hatching."]

I looked back at Hazel who now didn't look as scared as before. I motioned for her to get onto my back. Nodding slowly, she climbed onto my back and hooked herself into the saddle and harness that she'd made for me.

The dragon took off into the sky and I followed. Just as we got into the sky, Hazel's mom, Valka I think it was, came running into the cove yelling Hazel's name. I gave her a roar and she looked up at us. I then gave her a gurgle to show that Hazel was fine. The Stormcutter swooped down and grabbed Valka who gave a surprised yelp, but then calmed immediately when she saw the dragon was with us.

I followed the dragon who was carrying Valka as we split from the other dragons who were going to the queen's nest. At one point I felt Hazel lie down on my back and fall asleep. Valka, who had now climbed onto the Stormcutter's back, fell asleep as well. I was glad that my tail fin had healed so I didn't need Hazel to fly me anymore.

After a few hours of comfortable silence the Stormcutter spoke up again.

["There is the king's nest."]

My attention was drawn to the big ice fortress in front of me.

* * *

Hazel's POV

I awoke when I heard Toothless and the other dragon roaring again. I sat up and looked ahead of me to see a gaint ice fortress in front of me. ' _Whoa, this is so cool.'_ I looked to my left and saw that my mom had the same facial expression as I did.

She looked at me with her mouth agape. I nodded and turned my attention back to the fortress that was getting ever closer.

I let go a heavy breath and looked at Toothless, who had looked back at me for a second, and I saw amazement in his eyes. We followed the dragon into the fortress and found it was a large maze of rock and ice. When we reached the center, it opened up into a huge area.

I gasped as did my mom.

I looked around and saw thousands of dragons flying around a giant rock pillar. I looked down and saw the largest dragon I had ever seen. It was a white dragon with long grey tusks. Each scale started white and slowly faded into red. I looked at his eyes and saw they were an icy blue.

We landed on a side cliff and I hopped off of Toothless. My mom hopped of the other dragon and walked over to me. Toothless and the dragon bowed to the giant dragon.

 _'_ I _guess we should too?'_

I looked over at my mom and she just shrugged, so we followed the dragons and bowed before the giant white dragon.

* * *

Toothless's POV

I bowed at the dragon along with the other dragon. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Hazel and her mom follow our lead.

["Are you the white King, the one that frees dragons from their torture of the evil red death also known as the queen of the southern nest?"]

I said not daring to look up until I heard an answer from him. When he let out him answer I almost jumped for joy

["Yes young Night Fury, I am the White King"]

He spoke in a calm smooth voice. After I broke from my awe and I got a more panicked tone in my voice.

["The Stormcutter next to us brought us here because he said that my rider was sick and needed to be healed, I have sensed this but I wasn't sure. Please can you heal her."]

["Calm down young one but yes I can heal her. Please bring her forward."]

I nodded and went over to Hazel and pushed her up toward the King.

* * *

Hazel's POV

Toothless and the giant dragon were having a conversation. Toothless then pushed me forward to dragon. 'Wait what is he doing!?' The giant white dragon lifted his claw and slowly started to move it toward my face. 'OK now what is the giant one doing!?' I glanced back at Toothless with a panicked uneasy expression. He nodded slightly. I looked back up just as the dragon used his giant claw to scratch the left side of my chin. He proceeded to cut his own skin and drop a drop of his blood onto my cut. As the blood sunk in the cut immediately healed.

Toothless came up to my and nudged me with the tip of his nose. [Hazel are you OK?] I screamed and jumped away from toothless.

 _'Did my dragon just talk?'_

["Hazel are you alright!? Whats wrong!?"] I just stared at him, after a couple of seconds I found my voice and ushered out. "I can...I can understand you." It came out at only a whisper but Toothless and my mom heard me. They both stared in shock. The king interrupted us and began to speak again, this time Hazel could hear him.

["Yes young human and there is a reason for your sudden understanding."]

All three heads snapped towards the king. He continued where he left off after he knew we were paying attention.

["To heal the young human I put some of my own blood in her, my blood, which is why you can now understand our language and speak it as well. Later on you will develop a dragon form and a half form..."]

"Half form..what does that mean" Hazel interrupted.

["It mean you will remain looking human but can grow wings and a tail."]

"Cool" Hazel had an excited look on her face like a fan girl that just met her idol. I turned around and looked towards my mom. I saw her confused look and quickly explained. She nodded after I was finished with a small smile. I had a thought _'What about dad'_

"Mom you should go back to daddy."

"Hazel no, I leave you alone here."

"Mom the dragons will take care of me, but I will fly on Toothless and come and visit you every Snoggletog...deal?"

It took a lot of convincing but her finally agreed. We hugged good bye and the dragon she came here on offered to take her back. Before they could leave though I asked the dragon it's name. ["My name is Cloudjumper."] I told my mom his name before they flew off. I watched as their silhouettes faded away before going back into the next.

 _'Well Hazel welcome to your new home'_


End file.
